N
by grungekitty
Summary: I don't want to give away anything, so this won't be the most complete description. A mysterious charterer shows up, and nobody knows anything about him, except he's an awesome fighter, beating all their best up, his name starts with an 'N', and there's something fishy about those light red eyes. What kind of surprises does this 'N' have?


**I can't say anything without ruining it!**

**I'll put stuff at the bottom!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Who the heck is _that_?" Tenok whispered to his friend, sitting next to him.

"I don't know, but he sure can fight!" Byon responded.

"Is he fighting Pedan, Chin, Rogo, _and_ Ferg... at the same time!?" Tenok asked, baffled at how this new student could be taking of the four top in the class, _at once_!

"This guy knows what he's doing!" Byon said in amazement as Rogo was thrown on the wall next to him.

"Did you see his eyes?" Tenok frightenedly asked "I think they're _red_!"

"I do _not_ want to have to fight this guy!" Byon decided...wisely.

"What's his name anyways?" Tenok asked.

"He hasn't told anybody yet." Byon said back "But I know it starts with an _'N'_!"

'_N_' continued fighting.

"Bring it boys." He thought as he stood ready for their advance.

Pedan came running up to him. '_N_' grabbed his arm and swung him over his head, slamming him on the floor.

Before '_N_' could turn, he knew Ferg was coming behind him.

He flung his body around quickly, kicking Ferg in the gut. Ferg fell back in pain.

'_N_' did a few back flips and got his legs wrapped around Chin's neck, slamming him down as well.

"Enough of this!" Rogo announced as he came out of nowhere with a bamboo staff.

Weapons were not permitted in this fight, but that didn't even phased '_N_'. He quickly grabbed the other end of the staff and spun it in the air. Rogo was quickly flung off.

'_N_' whacked Rogo's body while it was still in the air, knocking it across the room. He then snapped the staff in half as he charged on Pedan and Chin.

Putting his arms out as he impacted, '_N_' knocked them both back on the ground.

Ferg was coming behind him again.

"This guy's getting predictable!" '_N_' thought.

He kicked his feet back, knocking Ferg on the ground. Then '_N_' spun around and kicked his head. He was pretty sure he just knocked Ferg out cold.

Pausing for just a second to smile, '_N_' caught Rogo, Chin, and Pedan trying to ponce him.

A quick tuck 'n roll and all those boys hit was the ground.

'_N_' watched them tauntingly as they struggled back up. They were all _furious_ now!

Rage taking over their senses, kicks and punches went everywhere. '_N_' was dodging like a master.

Then Pedan landed a lucky blow.

Everything seemed to pause.

'_N_' looked up with his red eyes. Shooting daggers at Pedan as he felt his cheek.

No one said a thing for a heavy moment.

"He's screwed!" Byon announced, breaking the silence.

As if that was his cue, '_N_' began his revenge.

First '_N_' tripped him, then landed on his chest with a deep "thud".

Pedan groaned in pain as Rogo and Chin started their attempt to get '_N_' off of their friend.

'_N_' did a fount flip so the ran into each other and landed on Pedan.

Then, out of nowhere, Ferg hit '_N_' with a metal pole, the kind that wasn't even allowed in the dogo!

"I'm ending this, you cune!" Ferg said, using a swear from his own planet.

'_N_' looked at him with a look that was more frightening than his rage.

His stare almost said "Congratulations! You just gave me an excuse!"

Ferg didn't even see '_N_' jump on him, but before he could blink, his face was clawed, his cheats hurt like mad, '_N_' was standing a few feet away, starring him down, and his pole was bent like a '_N_'.

"Friggen knuks!" Ferg replied, using another swear from his home "I give up!"

Then, to prove his statement, he threw the metal '_N_' he was holding on the ground and took off running away from '_N_'.

Before anyone could of caught them sneaking up, '_N_' flipped Pedan and Rogo over his head and kicked back, hitting Chin in his knees.

"Blug!" Chin yelled as he fell over, a swear from _his_ home.

Rogo grabbed '_N_'s ankle.

'_N_' just swung his leg in a round house kick, sending Rogo flying again.

Just as Pedan was getting up, '_N_' kicked him back down with all his strength.

Rogo stood back up, about to continue fighting.

'_N_' turned and stared at him daring him to attack.

One look at what was left of his friends make him see the frivolousness in continuing.

"Ok! I give! I give!" Rogo announced, putting his heads about his head.

With one last look at his handy work, '_N_' finally spoke.

"That's what I thought!" _SHE_ said.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!?" Practically everyone yelled.

"Is that a problem? Cause I could just whoop all of you again!" she said.

Everyone shook their heads like mad, not wanting to face her wrath.

"Good." she said as she started to walk away

Then she paused.

"And the name's Nova." She added

And with that, the yellow monkey walk away, heading towards her new master, Offay.

* * *

**Another RvB inspired.**

**I was listening to "On your knees" by Jeff Williams feat. Lamar Hall and Sandy Casey (**_**AGAIN**_**)**

**and I thought.**

**Well, isn't Nova a bit like Tex?**

**I based a lot of that on when you find out Tex is a girl and Tex's first battle with Wyoming, York, and Maine.**

**so yeah.**

**That happened.**

**OH YEAH! **

**And Nova's eyes can look a bit red. Not like a menacing red, but still red.**

**Plus these guys thought she was a boy! Why would they think that "his" eyes were pink?**

**so that's why I did that!**

**Review!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
